


crave

by ophdaisies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Breastfeeding Kink, F/M, Kink Meme, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Mommy!Clarke, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophdaisies/pseuds/ophdaisies
Summary: KM prompt: Harper left a video message for Clarke. Her last request is that Clarke breastfeeds Jordan.





	crave

Clarke rouses to the feeling of someone joining her in bed, the dip of weight beside her, the warmth of another body moving close.

It takes a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, though she knows who it is even before she sees him. The past couple of weeks he’s been a little more clingy than usual, waking up in the middle of the night and seeking her out, only drifting back to sleep once she’s taken care of him.

The familiar length of his body presses against her, the warmth of his bare skin seeping into her instantly. His head moves to rest on her chest, just at the swell of her tits, and she presses her lips to his forehead, brings her hand up to thread through his hair. Getting a little long; she should probably give him a trim soon.

“Hey, baby,” Clarke murmurs softly, enjoying the way he melts against her with the sound of her voice. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Jordan shakes his head, looks up at her with that adoring brown gaze. He looks so much like his parents, around the same age they were when Clarke last saw them: Monty’s eyes and Harper’s smile. “I missed you.”

It’s barely midnight, which is earlier than usual. She might need to prod him a little soon, to see if anything in particular is worrying him lately, though he’s such a gentle, sensitive soul she knows she’ll need to be careful about it; reassure him she’s not mad that he’s been sneaking into her room.

How could she be, with all the fun they have together? 

Clarke hadn’t expected the final request from Harper to be that she breastfeed her son, but it’s one that she’s taken seriously, with the respect her friend — who put her trust in Clarke so monumentally — deserved.

She certainly didn’t expect the request would lead to the relationship she now has with Jordan, but it’s been the most wonderful surprise, that things have developed the way they have: she’s filled a role he’s craved so desperately to have again, and he’s given her a certain love and adoration she’s never felt before, a kind that’s healed parts of her she believed were forever broken.

Now, she gives him a soft smile, one he reciprocates immediately. “Yeah, baby? You missed me?”

“You know I sleep better with you,” he says, tilting his heads into her chest, nuzzling her tits through her thin singlet. She feels milk seep through it in response, her body so attuned now to his needs.

Clarke laughs; he’s so predictable, but she doesn’t mind. “If you’re hungry, baby, you need to let me know.”

He looks back up at her, that spark of excitement in his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I’m hungry, Mommy.”

Warmth swells within her chest; she loves it when he calls her that. “Okay, baby. Let me fix that.”

He shifts off her enough that Clarke’s able to sit up, propping a couple pillow up against her back. She gets the straps of her singlet down and her tits spill free, larger now that she’s started producing — the result of Jordan’s breastfeeding —with pearls of milk on each of her peaked nipples.

Jordan places another pillow on her lap for a little extra height, before moving into his usual position, laying across the bed with his head in her lap. Then, leaning up slightly, he takes her nipple in his mouth, and, darkened gaze locking onto her own, begins suckling.

The relief is instant, the milk that had built up throughout the day draining as Jordan drinks from her, and with the vibrations of a low hum he lets out, and the large, perfect hand he brings up to begin massaging her breast, Clarke feels that familiar silky warmth pool at her core.

An arousal that she knows Jordan shares, clear by the way his cock is stirring beneath his briefs.

“You want Mommy to take care of that, too, baby?” She asks, reaching her hand over to feel him over the the fabric.

He nods, not breaking away from her for even a moment, staring up at her with that bright excitement she adores; she loves being able to make him feel good like this, take care of him the way his parents would’ve wanted.

After slicking up her hand with some lotion that was on her bedside table, she frees him from his briefs. He’s half-hard already, cock a pretty reddish-brown, smooth except for the veins running along the length, and he thickens the rest of the way quickly, as Clarke begins to work him with her hand. Firm, fast strokes that always have his control spiralling in a matter of minutes.

Soft grunts and moans begin filling the room, each one a delicious vibration against her sensitive tits, and when Jordan’s drained the first he moves to the second without a word, too greedy for her milk.

It’s then, with sudden clarity, that Clarke understands why he’s been coming to her so often lately. The sneaking into her room and asking for her tits started just after she began producing properly; he’s craving her milk, and he’s too greedy to wait until morning.

The thought brings a new wave of arousal, a shiver running down her spine, for her baby boy, who wants her so much. _Needs_ her so much.

She quickens her hand around his cock, becoming almost desperate to give him what he needs. Smiles down at his hazy gaze, clouded with desire, his pretty red mouth, wet from her milk.

“You wanna come, baby?” She asks, her voice a low, silky husk, and he nods again, hips jerking into her hold as she gives him a teasing squeeze. “Okay. Whenever you want, baby, you can come. Drinking from Mommy’s tits so well, aren’t you? You deserve a reward for being such a good boy.”

His eyes flash, and her smile sharpens, her efforts focussing on the sensitive head of his cock, stroking him hard and fast, watching as her touch pushes him to the edge, as he begins to lose control and break.

His cock jerks in her grip and with a garbled moan — mouth still full with her tit — he comes, thick white ropes spurting onto her hand and his stomach, face creasing with pleasure.

She half expects him to fall asleep like that, finally satisfied now that he’s full and found release, that she’ll have to clean him up and tuck him back into bed properly, but Clarke’s taught him the importance of being polite, and it’s a lesson he’s taken to heart. Finally shifting back, Jordan releases her nipple and sits up, giving her easier access to clean them both up with a tissue.

“Thank you, Mommy,” he says, once she’s done, voice a little rougher now, and Clarke smiles, leans forward to press a soft kiss to his lips, one he instantly deepens with the swipe of his tongue. She can taste the creaminess of her milk on it.

“You’re welcome, baby.” She tucks her tits back into her singlet and moves to lie down again. “You ready to go to sleep now?”

Jordan grins, shakes his head. “Not yet.” Instead of moving to curl around her as usual, he shifts so he’s between her legs.

Clarke feels her heart quicken in her chest, that thrum of arousal intensifying. She’d planned on waiting for him to fall asleep before fingering herself to ease the tension that’s hot and aching within her; one drawn from the softness of his lips around her nipple, from the tug of his mouth on each suckle, but perhaps…

“I love tasting your tits, Mommy,” he says, hands moving to her sleep shorts and tugging them down and off. He settles between her now-spread thighs and looks up at her with that same excitement and adoration, mouth hovering barely a few inches from her soaked cunt. “But I really want to taste your pussy now, too.”


End file.
